This invention relates to sheet metal flashing, and in particular, to a tool for forming longitudinal angles in elongated flashing strips.
In the building trades sheet metal flashing is used to cover and protect certain joints and angles, as where a roof comes in contact with a wall, chimney, roof window, or the like, especially against leakage. To accommodate these tasks, flashing usually comes in elongated rolls of very thin metallic material. Flashing is typically made from tin, aluminum, copper, steel, zinc, and the like. Before being applied to a joint, a length of flashing is cut to a desired length, depending upon the length of the joint to be covered. The flashing is then longitudinally bent to an angle desired to accommodate the angle bend of joint to be flashed.
Since various lengths of flashing with various longitudinal bend angles are needed at a job site, it is typical to cut and form the flashing on site. Builders will usually jury-rig a wooden frame for forming the elongated bend angle needed for the flashing. This results in a flashing which only approximates the angle needed to cover a particular joint and often is not accurate enough to prevent leaks.